Earth's Mightiest Heroes
by EscapeHollowFieldsClub
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on the relationships between the Avengers and my own personal headcanon. Prepare for some hilarious, fluffy, warm, and all around great moments!
1. Scars

Hey guys! Trina here! This is a gift for my friend Shadowpool95 (Visit her Fanfic Page!), but I put it on here for all you Avengers fanfic lovers to enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers. If I did, this wouldn't be fanfiction would it?

0000000000000000000000000000 

Clint Barton stood in front of the bathroom mirror in S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, shirt off, examining his chest.

Or more specifically, the long white scar that ran across the area above his heart, a souvenir from Loki's staff.

Clint reached up and touched the scar. The skin under his palm was hot, that spot always seemed to be a few inches warmer than the rest of his body. But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was the _pain_. Enough to leave him gasping for breath on the floor twice since the battle of New York. As if it wasn't bad enough that Loki had played with his brain, he had to leave him nearly crippled too.

Scowling at the thought, he pulled his shirt on and pushed open the bathroom door into the trainning gym. He walked over to where his bow case was stitting next to his quiver and opened it. With a quick move, he unfolded it and pulled the quiver onto his back. He walked over to the first target and notched an arrow. He drew the bowstring back to his cheek, taking a deep breath. He focused the arrow on the target and released the string. Without hesitation, he reached into his quiver and notched another arrow, releasing it right behind the first one.

The first arrow his the bullseye perfectly. A split second later, the second arrow it the tail of the first, driving it through the target before burrying itself halfway in the cloth. Two perfect bullseyes.

Clint lowered his bow and sighed. Any other archer in the world would've been happy with those shots, but Clint wasn't any other archer. Far from it.

Shouldering his bow, he walked over to the target and pulled out the arrows, sliding them back into his quiver. Shiftig the bow to his right hand, he moved on to the next target and this time notched two arrows, letting them both go at the same time.

As he released the string, he felt a stab of pain shoot down his arm from his chest. With a grunt, he dropped to his knees, trying to breathe. He closed his eyes, squeezing out tears and struggled to his feet, hand clasped to his chest. After a moment, the pain subsided and Clint could breathe freely again.

Shaking his head to clear it, he shouldered his bow and turned away from the target, nearly coliding with Natasha.

"Tasha." Clint said. "How long-?"

"Just a few minutes." Natasha replied. She was frowning the way she did whenever she saw something she dissaproved of, and Clint didn't have to guess what. "I figured you were here so..." she shrugged.

Clint smiled and dodged around her, walking towards his bow case. "So you've got me all figured out now?" he asked, kneeling and opening the case. He pulled out three spare arrows with blunt heads and unscrewed them.

"Not completely." Natasha said. "You still confuse me sometimes."

Clint chuckled. "There's a shock." he said.

"I'm worried about you Clint." Natasha continued. "I'm worried that you're not telling me something."

Clint winced. He pocketed the blunt heads and shood. "There's nothing to worry about Tasha." he assured her. "I'm fine."

"Yeah? And what was that I jut saw?"

"Nothing." Clint walked around her and removed his arrows from the second target. "Cramps. I just gotta work out more is all."

He turned to find himself face to face with Natasha once again. Without hesitaton, she pulled his shirt up, revealing the scar. She cast him a sharp look.

"This is nothing?" she asked.

"Tasha..."

"What is it?" Natasha reached up and gently touched the spot. Her hand felt like ice against it. "How did you get it?"

"A reminder." Clint pulled his shirt down. "Of my stupidity."

Natasha frowned. "Loki." she said. It wasn't a question. "He did this to you."

"He did alot of things. To all of us."

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes." Clint admitted.

Natasha shook her head and turned away from him. "I thought he was gone." she whispered. "I thought that, after New York, we could forget about him and move on."

"We still can."

"Yeah? Well I don't know about you but it's kind of hard for me to forget someone when they've perminently scarred my best friend."

Clint grabbed her shoulders and slowly turned her around to face him. He smiled. "So I'm your best friend?" he asked.

Natasha looked up. "You know that."

"I thought you assassins weren't supposed to have friends."

"Well," Natasha smiled. "I made a different call."

Clint smiled back and reached down to pick up his bow. Another stab of pain hit him hard in the chest and he stumbled foward. Natasha reached out and caught him, letting him use her shoulder for support.

"We've got to get you some help." she whispered.

Clint didn't argue, but let Natasha began to lead him from the gym and down the hallway towards Dr. Selvig's office.

"If anyone can figure out how to help, it's him." she explained.

"Thanks Tasha." he whispered.

Natasha smiled. "You've always had my back Clint." she replied. "It's only natural that I have yours."


	2. Game Night

Yeah, I know, I haven't updated in a while...but I have a good reason! I just haven't thought of it yet...

Anyway, here's oneshot number 2! Sixty percent of the dialouge comes from Shadowpool95, so if it bothers you in any way...take it up with her!

I do not own the Avengers...blah blah...disclaimer stuff, yaddah yaddah.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

The penthouse of Stark Tower was brightly lit, which wasn't unusal lately. Tony Stark had found it amusing to host a regular game night with the Avengers. The game was always random, as they alternated who would choose. Some nights they would play things like Clue or BS. Other nights they would play The Strength Test or Hangman.

Tonight, it was Tony's turn to pick.

"Alright boys and girls." Tony said, dealing out the cards. "Tonight we play one of America's greatest games."

Tony was seated at a wooden round table that had been cleared of it's usual bearing of notes and unfinished experiments to make room for the party. Thor sat on his left and Bruce to his right. Across from them, Steve and Clint sat next to each other.

"Go fish?" Bruce asked sarcastically.

"Very funny." Tony replied. "But no. Poker. The man's game. A game of wits, strategy..."

"And beer." Pepper interrupted, walking past the table, two glasses in hand.

Tony shot his girlfriend a look. "That is why you're on the couch and not over here." he said.

"Right." Pepper handed Natasha and Jane both glasses of wine and settled down on the loveseat behind the table. "_That's_ why I'm on the couch."

Steve and Clint laughed. Tony just shook his head and turned back to his cards.

"Now what is the purpose of this game?" Thor asked, inspecting his cards.

"Usually money." Steve replied.

"You got money to bet Rogers?" Clint asked.

"No, but I'm sure Tony could spare a few hundreds."

"Can we move along with the game please?" Tony asked, irritated. "Not that it will take long. This is my game."

Clint glanced at Natasha and smiled. "I wouldn't bet too heavily on that Stark." he replied.

The boys picked up their cards and began to play. Thor frowned with such intensity that it caused Jane to burst out laughing. Clint too was frowning, assessing the cards the same way he assessed a battle. Bruce was hunched over his hand, not paying attention. Steve second guessed every play he made, often taking twice as long as the others.

Tony smirked at Steve's attempts. "Oh look." he said. "We've found another thing Steve's not good at."

"Tony!" Pepper snapped.

Steve however, was unpreturbed. "Alright Stark." he replied. "Let's see your hand then."

Tony laid down his cards. "Three queens." he said smugly.

Thor slammed his cards down with such ferocity that the table tipped to one side. Jane and Pepper jumped.

"BULLSHIT!" he bellowed.

For a moment, everyone was silent. Thor looked around at each of the guys and raised his eyebrows. Tony chuckled.

"Wrong game there, slick." he told him.

Thor's shoulders sagged and he sat back down. Jane put a hand on his soulder and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay honey." she said, holding back a laugh. "I'm not good at poker either."

"When have you ever played poker Jane?" Pepper asked.

"I did...alot of things when I was in college." Jane said, embarrassed. Pepper laughed.

Natasha said nothing. She was glancing at Tony's cards and giving silent signals to Clint from across the room. Tony didn't realize what she was doing until he saw Clint staring at something behind him. He turned slightly to see Natasha giving Clint a small nod.

Tony glared at Clint. "For goodness sake." he said. "You're cheating!"

Clint leaned back in his chair and looked casually over at Tony. "No I'm not." he replied.

"Yes you are! You and Natasha both! Sending each other little love signals!"

"Love signals?!" Natahsa asked increduously.

"Prove it." Clint challenged.

Tony stood and pulled Pepper over to him. "Pepper make them stop!"

Pepper pulled her arm out from his grip. "You're such a child." she teased.

"Everybody show me your hands." Tony ordered. Thor, Steve, and Clint all put their cards face up on the table. Tony looked them over and shook his head in disbelief. "Well we all know Spangles lost." he said, refering to Steve. "Hammerhead doesn't know a spade from a heart and Cint is a dirty cheater. Who has all the aces?"

At that, Bruce looked up and gave everybody at the table a small smile. "Oh is that the game we're playing?" he asked, almost bored sounding. Then he put his cards down for all to see.

Tony sat down hard in his chair. "Son of a bitch..."


End file.
